Talk:Adoring Fan (Oblivion)
Model There's no way that this guy isn't modeled after Syndrome from the Incredibles 05:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Domino Video was neat.--Skober 09:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Indeed, watching the Adoring Fan get smashed through a doorway of silver urns was fantastic. --Shadownet Ninja 10:37, 8 May 2007 (GST) Storage anyone considered using him as a moveable storage like shadowmere? UmF 00:56, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't see how that would be possible, as he is not a quest character, which means that he is able to die. If you store anything in his body, it will disappear along with the body once a certain amount of time has passed. --Bippo Ernesti 03:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::yea but inevitably he respawns. figured everything in his inventory would respawn with him. UmF 23:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::He respawns, but with a new set of the items he carries around with him. If your theory were true, he'd respawn naked each time you loot his clothes and items. However, he has all his stuff back again when he respawns, so it shows that any items placed in his corpse will not be there once he respawns. --Bippo Ernesti 02:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::haha was only a theory. never looted him before so i didnt know that haha ^^. oh well... we can dream... UmF 02:14, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Well it's usually theories that can help you discover some great secrets or glitches in games, especially in Oblivion. --Bippo Ernesti 02:29, 16 June 2008 (UTC) yea. oh well someone somewhere will find a use for this minor annoyance some day. well, he is (like shadowmere) no real quest charachter, but after his death he will resurrect in a couple of days (or houres. I just love to do this.Go up to dive rock with him and then put him on the edge then tell him to go away.He runs straight of the mountain.The first time i did this i also found a place called walker camp which has respawning thungs which run away when being won in a fight but they have leveled light armour and weapons Killing Adoring Fan As much fun as it is to kill the Adoring Fan, I'm not sure we need to have the article state the one million ways we can do so. Comments? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:51, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::After rewording it, I thought of the same thing Spec did. I suggest taking down that part. --Bippo Ernesti 12:02, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Rage spells works well. Looking at him being killed by Umbra is also wonderful. Herlock 23:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC)Herlock how to multiply adoring fan dose any one know how to multiply the adroing fan? Adoring Fan Help me! I am the Arena Champion (grand master kind of thing) and I didn't get an adoring fan that follows me! Please help! I killed the guy you kill (the master guy) and I was the grand champion, I exited the arena and there was no adoring fan outside! So the game probably glitched him out somewhere i cant find and told him to wait there so it will be impossible to find him, it would be so unfair if that's what the game did! Anyway someone help please! NPC conversation Okay, I was in the Imperial City with the Adoring Fan following me and he went into a random conversation with a NPC and he said the funniest thing ever! For starts the NPC he was talking to said "Did you hear someone has defeated the Grey Prince? Someone by the name of ____" and the Adoring Fan said "I had no idea!" I was like WTF? I know the conversations are randomized but still this one made me laugh. Has he done this to anyone else? Reward?! REWARD?! This annoying little bugger has more in common with a curse than a reward! The only good thing about him is that he respawns, so you can just murder him over and over. KnifeInTheBack (talk) 19:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Cicero vs. Adoring Fan So wait, is cicero adoring fan pre-insanity on a quest to kill you? Wouldnt that make him over 200 years old? i mean if he is its awesome but now im a whole mess of confused No, the adoring fan in Oblivion is really an adoring fan. The developers worked this in to give a rationale as to why someone would follow someone else around all the time only to die or run away when there are any dangers. In Cicero's journal #1 it states that he finished the Arena contract on 27th of Rain's Hand in 4E 187. So, save the possibility that the Hero of Kvatch survived to nearly 200 years old to get killed by an assassin of a guild he was running or that Cicero could spend that much time on one contract, it's definitely not the same person. :^You made some very vaild points. I think Bethesda put it in just as a tribute to the Adoring Fan from Oblivion. And the only way to survive 200+ years as the Hero from Oblivion is to use /tgm lol which I don't think he knows how too ;) Vekspec (talk) 16:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC)